Queen Dess
by FluffyBlonde
Summary: The Daleks are back! They're after Queen Rayne Europa Dess, a rescuee of the Doctor. But can even he save her this time? Rated T for safety.


I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters present here ( Except Rayne, Tutankhamun, Lamorna and the secondary characters.) Please don't sue.

* * *

The Doctor is sat in the control room of the TARDIS, holding a baby pink, A4 book to his chest, a tear slowly dripping down his cheek. Approaching voices and footfalls on the stairs brought him back to reality. He leapt up and started messing with the controls, the book lying forgotten. When Martha and Donna arrive at the top of the stairs, they immediately notice the book. 

"What's that?" enquired Martha.

'_They had to find out sometime…_' Thought the doctor.

"Can I look in?" Martha asked the Doctor, Donna peering over her shoulder.

"Yeah." He said.

Martha opened the book and slowly flicked through the pages. Rose and her mother, Rose and Mickey, Rose and the doctor… Rose's photo album. On every page, different pictures of her and the Doctor, smiling. He looked happy rather than the shell of his former self that he was now. Suddenly the pages and pages of the pair stopped and the doctor was replaced by a young girl, around eight or nine, rather short for her age, with long silky black hair, huge deep brown eyes and pale skin. She continued flicking through the album, watching the young girl grow up. She came to a halt at a wedding picture. The girl was 15 or 16. Martha decided to ask the question that had been playing on her and Donna's mind for the last few minutes.

"Who is this?" She asked, showing him the wedding photo.

He glanced at it.

"Her name is Rayne. Rayne Europa Dess ... Princess Rayne Europa Dess. Queen, actually. Alien Royalty. That was her wedding to King Tutankhamun."

"You mean the pharaoh of Egypt?" Donna gasped.

"Yeah…and?

"Well, there's no record of a Queen Rayne."

"There wouldn't be. When I put her there, I created a life for her. There her name is Anaksunamun. I never saw you as someone who'd know something like that."

"What that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing!"

"So…" Said Martha, readdressing the issue," Why did you put her there?"

"Anyway…" Said the Doctor, skirting round the subject," Do you want to go and meet her?"

"No objections from me!" Giggled Martha, suddenly over-excited.

"Lets go!" Said Donna.

The Doctor pulled a lever, and away they went.

Doctor, Martha and Donna stepped out of the TARDIS. She had landed in the middle of a bustling Ancient Egyptian city.

"Where do you think she'll be?" Asked Martha.

"Palace?" Suggested the Doctor.

Suddenly loud music (Not Egyptian!) erupted out of one of pyramids.

"Or in there?" He sighed. They ran towards the entrance. There was a long tunnel that lead to a large room that was packed with party guests, drinking beer and dancing to the music.

"What's going on?" The Doctor asked one of the guests.

"It's the pharaohs 17th birthday party!" Yelled the guest, clearly soused," His wife threw it."

"Yeah, I never would have guessed," Said the Doctor sarcastically," I'm going to look for her."

"Err, Doctor…" Said Martha. He looked at her and she was pointing up to the stage. There stood Rayne wearing the tiniest jean shorts, red high heels, a red checked shirt that showed the whole of her stomach and a cowboy hat. Tutankhamun was stood behind her, his hands on her waist. Suddenly, he pushed her in the small of her back, urging her forward. She walked forward to the middle of the stage, the crowd cheering.

_I want to be a cowboy, baby_, 

She started dancing to the music, and man, she could move.

_With the top let back and the sunshine shining,_

The Doctor covered his face with his hands and sighed.

"I want to make it clear at this point that I didn't raise her."

_Cowboy, baby,_

Martha giggled," She's a bit of a …" 

"Slut? I know." The Doctor replied.

_West coast chilling with the Boones wine,_

_I want to be cowboy, baby,_

The Doctor started walking towards the stage, with Martha and Donna in tow. When they were about 2 feet from the stage, Rayne spotted them. She dashed over the stage and leapt down the stairs, throwing her arms round the Doctor when she reached the bottom.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked breathlessly.

"I came to introduce you to my friends. What have I told you about disturbing the course of history?"

"It's just a party!"

"Anyway…" He changed the conversation quickly," This is Martha and Donna."

"Hi." They said simultaneously.

"Hi. F.Y.I I don't always look like a tart. It's for his benefit," She pointed towards Tutankhamun who was walking towards them," Hey, babe!"

"Hi. You alright?" He asked the Doctor, who nodded. He then turned to Martha and Donna," Hello!"

"Babe," Said Rayne, obviously not impressed," I'm right here!"

"Sorry sweetie." He apologised.

"Like I was saying, Martha, Donna, and this is Rayne and King Tutankhamun."

The King went to shake hands with the girls when a deafening roar sounded that made the whole pyramid shake. Several daleks land on the stage. Hysteria spreads through the guests like wildfire.

"QUIET!" Yelled the King, the crowd immediately quietened down and he turned to address the Daleks. "Daleks! You have no authority here. Leave in peace or we shall be made to use force."

"Give us Rayne Dess and we shall leave in peace."

"No!"

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

The lead Dalek pointed his laser at Tutankhamun, emitting gasps from the crowd. Suddenly, Rayne leapt in front of him. The Dalek lowered its weapon.

"Leave him be! It's me you want."

"Rayne Dess?"

"That's 'Your Majesty' to you Caan!" She yelled.

"You will come with us!"

"Like hell I will!"

She pulled a lever and one of the Daleks disappeared below the stage. Everyone started to run towards the exit, panicking.

"Get everyone to the palace! Quickly!" She said urgently to her husband.

"I'm not leaving without you!"

"Yes you are!" She pushed him into the crowd, who dragged him towards the exit, even though he fought fiercely. She then ran down a corridor, the Doctor, Martha and Donna following.

"She's escaping!"

The Daleks followed the group. The Doctor was catching up with Rayne. The corridor opened out into a room … a room with no other visible exit. The Daleks flooded the room. The separated the rest of the group from Rayne. Caan pointed his laser at Rayne.

"My master will be very, very pleased."

"Who is your master?" Whispered Rayne, sensing the end was near.

"DAVROS!"

T.B.C

* * *

Please review! Constructive Criticism is welcomed. F.Y.I : The song is Cowboy by Kid Rock. I don't own that either. 


End file.
